


Stupid Little Beard

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Ron complains about Viktor's stupid little beard.





	Stupid Little Beard

Ron watched as Harry, disguised as Barny Weasley, showed Viktor Krum to his seat and he held his breath subconsciously. He hadn’t seen Krum since the Triwizard Tournament and he was mostly happy about that. With him living far away, Ron could pretend his childhood crush was just a weird dream he had once. 

But things would be different now because he had grown up. 

Unfortunately, so had Krum. He looked like he had grown an inch or two, which made Ron growl internally; he had been strangely proud of being taller than Krum, but now the difference wasn’t so remarkable. 

Aside from his height, the other thing that bothered Ron was that beard . That stupid little beard that made Ron’s ears turn red. Hermione must have noticed it too, because she still looked pink after greeting ‘dear Viktor’. It was probably so unsettling because Ron never managed to grow one himself. Well, not yet anyway. He still had hope for the future. 

Why would Fleur invite him? Why would she want him and his beard to make an appearance at such a happy occasion? 

Ron definitely didn’t feel happy as he tried to erase all the memories from fourth year that suddenly flooded his mind. Krum training. Krum flying. Krum dancing. 

With Hermione. he remembered. This is because of her. 

He’ll just keep telling himself that. 

After the ceremony Ron was in a much better mood. Krum was seated in the back so he wasn’t forced to watch the back of his large head, and nobody had talked about him in a while. 

Ron turned around to talk to a relative for a second, a second, and when he turned back he knew he was screwed. 

Krum was dancing again. Ron had a flashback of the Yule Ball, but now it was so much much worse, because Krum was somehow even fitter, and his dress robes were tighter, and that beard. 

He spent so long simply watching the way Krum’s body swinged back and forth with the music that it took him a while to realize that it was Hermione he was dancing with. Hermione, with her flowly dress and sleek curls that grazed Krum’s beard when he gave her a spin. 

Ron balled his hands into fists and he was certain his entire face was red. What he hated more than anything was that for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out who he was jealous of. 

“Are you alright, mate?”

Ron almost jumped when he realized Harry was next to him, specially since he still looked like a Weasley. 

Ron cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he lied. “It’s just Hermione.”

But with each second that passed it became clear that it really wasn’t Hermione. Sure, his feelings for her were still there, but now he could only focus his attention on this rush of new feelings that made him feel like he was a scrawny fourteen-year old with a celebrity crush.

Harry patted him on the back sympathetically and walked away, but Ron’s feet were glued to the ground. 

Krum spun Hermione again and now she was facing away from Ron, but that only meant that Krum was facing him now and would probably notice all the staring. 

It barely took a second for Krum to look over Hermione’s head, his eyes landing directly on Ron. Ron felt his heart thud almost painfully, his mind going quickly over all the details of Krum’s face; the curve of his nose, the shape of his eyebrows, the deep black of his eyes, and how it all came together perfectly with the thick, dark facial hair that Ron wondered so much about. Perhaps he didn’t need to have a beard to know what it felt like against his face… 

Ron shook his head, mortified. He looked away quickly, cursing himself internally for being so obvious. He was surely red from head to toe and Krum would laugh about it. The bastard probably never even blushed, and if he did, his bloody beard would cover it up. 

Ron dared to look up again, too curious for his own good. His heart dropped when he saw that Krum and Hermione were closer than ever, even whispering into each other’s ears as they danced. 

He didn’t blame them, either of them. They couldn’t have chosen better, and Ron would probably get over it, eventually. He still felt angry though, but he didn’t know where to direct it. Perhaps there was a quaffle he could kick somewhere in the house. 

The song ended and another one started. Ron sneaked one last look at the dancing couple before leaving, but he stopped when he noticed that Hermione was looking at him over her shoulder. She turned back to Krum and whispered something else in his ear before flashing him a big smile. The way Krum smiled back made Ron’s insides twist. 

Hermione stepped aside and Krum walked past her, heading right in Ron’s direction with a serious expression. His adrenaline kicked in, sensing a possible fight; if Krum wanted to come to blows over Hermione, Ron might have to surrender entirely. He didn’t have the emotional strength to deal with that. 

When Krum was close enough Ron could see that his eyes weren’t angry, but actually sort of… Shy? But Ron couldn’t relax, his body tense with anticipation. 

Viktor Krum stopped a few steps in front of him and the corners of his lips turned up slowly as he looked up at Ron. Ron swallowed thickly, thinking that the way his beard framed his smile shouldn’t be allowed to be so distracting. 

“Ronald,” Krum said, the 'r’ rolling so thickly in his tongue that Ron could almost feel the vibrations in his chest. “Vould you like a drink?" 

Ron stood dumbfounded for a moment. Viktor Krum was offering to get him a drink? What about Hermione? 

He looked briefly beyond Krum to where Hermione still stood. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically, apparently encouraging whatever was going on. 

Ron pushed all his fears and doubts to the side momentarily, because he could either continue lying to himself and pretend this entire evening had been another bad dream, or accept the current situation for what it was: an opportunity. 

"Yes, but let’s hide from mum, she’d lose it if she saw me with alcohol.” Ron laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

Krum shrugged. “Doesn’t have to be alcohol,” he said, stepping in next to Ron and placing a large hand on Ron’s back as he lead them to the drinks. 

“I think I need it,” Ron murmured, receiving another brilliant, bearded smile.


End file.
